La fe que albergan las almas perdidas
by sMoKa
Summary: Un alma perdida, que deambula sin rumbo. Aquélla que ya no sabe a qué aferrarse, cuya falsa esperanza le lleva a olvidar las diferencias entre lo que es real y lo que no. Dedicado al vínculo de amistad que hubo entre Juugo y Kimimaro. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:**** Todo de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Dedicado al vínculo de amistad que hubo entre Juugo y Kimimaro, y en honor a la muerte de éste último.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**La fe que albergan las almas perdidas**

_La mitad del rostro, al otro lado de la entrada, estudiaba la expresión de la de dentro pacientemente._

_-¿Por qué tienes que irte?- Juugo miraba a su compañero con lástima -Estás enfermo…_

_La mirada de Kimimaro que atravesaba la estrecha rendija de la puerta permanecía impasible._

_-Sasuke Uchiha- respondió sin apenas mover los labios -Tengo que traer al chico. Va a sustituirme como recipiente para Orochimaru._

_Juugo se quedó perplejo, sin saber si darle o no crédito a las palabras de su amigo._

_-¿Crees que vale la pena?- su tono de voz sonaba desconfiado._

_El suelo se sentía asquerosamente frío bajo sus pies descalzos. Todo a lo que llegaban a tocar sus flácidos dedos en aquella celda, era duro y áspero. La puerta ni siquiera emitía ruido o resonancia alguna cuando se la atizaba. Era de metal, pero debía estar rellena con algo pesado y resistente, pues también le era increíblemente difícil de mover (cuando no estaba transformado, obviamente)._

_Un silencio se apoderó de la estancia, volviendo a recordarle a Juugo la incomodidad de su eterno hogar._

_-Sólo él puede servir como recipiente para el maestro Orochimaru- Juugo no podía sacar conclusión de su inexpresividad -Es algo así como mi reencarnación._

_Esta vez, Juugo vio que el ceño del hombre se fruncía ligeramente mientras las palabras sacudieron a Juugo como bofetadas -Pongo mi vida en peligro para traerlo._

_Juugo no podía moverse. Sólo miraba a Kimimaro, y en su mirada creía ver algo de tristeza.._

_-Te doy las gracias por todo, Juugo. Me has ayudado a hacerme más fuerte- lentamente, cerraba la puerta delante de sus narices, con la mirada aún clavada en la suya -Hasta la vista. __**Volveré.**_

_Y luego un golpe seco resonó en la celda. _

_**BAM. **_

El preso se había quedado de pie delante de la puerta lo que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido una eternidad. Sus rodillas parecían no querer sostenerlo, estaban magulladas y débiles. Se miró la ropa. Ya había dejado de darse asco hace mucho tiempo. Seguía estremeciéndose ante su aspecto tan poco higiénico, pero eso había pasado a un segundo plano para él.

Al tener otro de sus ataques de ira, se lanzó hacia la puerta metálica, produciendo una respuesta amarga de ésta, que apenas fue audible. Era inútil intentarlo. Sabía que no había un alma al otro lado.

Se acurrucó en el rincón de la celda, y enterró la cabeza en los brazos, como hacía siempre. A veces, funcionaba, y podía tranquilizarse durante un tiempo. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, empezaba a respirar su propio aliento, llegando casi a asfixiarse. Levantaba la cabeza y no sabía si era de noche o de día. El sol nunca llegaba al interior de su celda.

Durante semanas gritaba el nombre de Kimimaro. No podía evitarlo. Echaba de menos su presencia. Necesitaba a su dueño. No soportaba estar tan solo sin dejar salir su ira con alguien; sin estar seguro de que él podía aminorarla, disminuir su dolor y el poder de destrucción.

Lo había prometido. Volvería.

Kimimaro no olvidaba una promesa que había hecho. No era de esas personas.

Juugo sabía que para Kimimaro, volver era más importante que morir por su maestro.

Y Juugo confiaba en su fuerza.

Así que no debería tener dudas sobre su regreso.

Pero, igualmente, Juugo seguía impaciente en su celda, desgañitándose con su nombre, y notando cómo su esperanza se volvía tan oscura como su celda..

Su alma se quebraba, si es que los monstruos como él tenían una.

Como si ya no le cupieran dudas de que a Kimimaro ya le era imposible cumplir su promesa.

_Un alma perdida, que deambula sin rumbo. Aquella que ya no sabe a qué aferrarse, cuya falsa esperanza le lleva a olvidar las diferencias entre lo que es real y lo que no._


End file.
